


Tief

by ValAnwhistle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Heredero de la mafia, M/M, Mafia Alemana, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Prostitución, alfa/omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAnwhistle/pseuds/ValAnwhistle
Summary: Tief;cuyo sinónimo esTiefdruckgebiety su significado en español esProfundo.





	Tief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonglesmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonglesmiles/gifts).



> Inspirada en la exitosa novela **_Bratva,_** creada por [Yomataremonstruos](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Yomataremonstruos)

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Las horas pasaban lentas, suaves, recordándole pesadamente y con una pena profunda en su ser que no estaba ahí presente, que no podía defenderlo. Que dentro de su alfa interno, era incluso más débil que un omega sin hogar. Sentía un hoyo cruzando y perforando su corazón, dejándole un dolor profundo, sofocante.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Horas, más horas, la maldita manecilla no iba más rápido y los ojos verdes no descansaban enfocados sobre el reloj con pericia.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Calor... incinerador, quemando todo su ser de arriba a abajo, de derecha a izquierda, sin parar. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista las horas, las eternas horas que estaban desesperándolo. Ahí, inservible, desolado, vacío.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Culpabilidad, eso era lo que sentía, culpabilidad llevándose poco a poco el último resquicio de esperanza que conservaba en su cuerpo, él había cometido un error gravísimo. Se había dejado llevar por la avaricia, aquella avaricia lo había dejado en la boca del lobo. Justo en ese momento sentía una indispensable necesidad de respirar profundo, pero no podía, no podía, no podía. No mientras él no estuviera a salvo...

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Se apartó los largos rizos de su rostro delgado y pálido, el cual empezaba a empaparse por las gotas de sudor, producto de su cuerpo en tensión. Tomó el vaso de coñac y se lo llevó a los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos, se bebió el líquido sin pensar en la suave electricidad que le producía. Antes lo amaba, antes se desvivía por un trago. Ahora solo lo acompañaba en sus noches desoladas... aquellas noches que nunca pasaban como suspiros, que eran un claro recordatorio de que estaba perdido en un mar negro, el mismo mar que él se había encargado de verter sin dejar una gota en su recipiente.

Se frotó el rostro, apartando las gotas de sudor, sintiendo las enormes ganas de llorar. Él había sido un estúpido. Había renunciado a su mundo, por dinero, por sucio dinero del más vil, del más rencoroso, del más putrefacto. Dinero y poder. Dos armas letales, las cuales siempre se manejaban como regocijo ancestral corrupto y venenoso.

Revisó sus dedos, el anillo de su dedo corazón brillando y exaltando toda la lujuria de su oscuridad. Aquel anillo le estaba quemando en vida, la toma de ese anillo se había convertido en su carga más cruel, en la más pesada, en la infinita e interminable.

Apretó los nudillos, mordiendo su labio nuevamente.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Miró su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos, solo veinte minutos. Ahí, encerrado en aquel despacho con la lluvia incesante, aquella que no perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de diluviar tormentas que acaparaban la inmensa ciudad.

Los rayos que quebraban el firmamento en dos, los cuales de niño le hicieron cruzar el pasillo de la mansión de sus recuerdos para recostarse junto a su madre, temeroso, ahora eran el constante recuerdo de su maldad, la maldad que aparentaba viajar a través de todo su ser corporal, pero su alma, su culpable alma, si es que aún sobrevivía, estaba en desacuerdo. No era malo, estaba jodido. _Muy_ jodido.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, mirando de nuevo al reloj. No se atrevía a tocar el celular, porque entre gruñidos letales, podría delatarse. Delatar la importancia que tenía para él, la seguridad del omega. Ni siquiera tenía la confianza en sus hombres para demostrar lo mucho que Louis era su talón de Aquiles.

_«Mi Omega, Mi Omega, ¿dónde estás? Aparece... por favor»_

Harry apartó los rizos de su cara una vez más, mientras el desespero arañaba su pecho de adentro hacia afuera. Las manecillas se burlaban de su estado, volviendo lento su único trabajo en el mundo: Correr el tiempo.

_Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

Harry estuvo tentado de golpear el maldito reloj, tenía ganas de lanzar algo, sin embargo, era evidente que una vez que lo hiciera no tendría como saber cuánto faltaba para su llegada. Su celular no era último modelo; claro que podía tener lo que quisiera, su mafia era malditamente poderosa, pero justamente para dicha época tan tenebrosa, la CIA, el MI5 estaban tras sus espaldas. No tenía en quién confiar. Su mundo brillaba de peligro, latente y voraz.

Los celulares de última gama eran los más fáciles de rastrear, por su parte, Harry tenía en ese momento un celular de baja calidad que solo servía para llamar y recibir llamadas. Ni siquiera podía ver el horario por medio del artefacto. Era obsoleto, pero necesario para su seguridad. La cual para ese momento ya no le interesaba, su alfa gritaba muy dentro de su ser que al único que necesitaba seguro era a Louis y a nadie más que él.

Miró el reloj de la pared, el cual anunciaba que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos, pero el temor no abandonaba su cuerpo. Cada noche era peligrosa y eso apesadumbra su ser sin ton ni son.

Mordió su dedo corazón, queriendo arrancarse el anillo que había acabado con todo por lo que él había luchado. Ni siquiera la mafia alemana que traía sobre sus hombros era lo suficientemente importante justo en ese instante, para él, el alfa arrepentido.

Unas luces lo cegaron levemente, anunciando que un auto estaba afuera bajo la lluvia, a través de las persianas Harry divisó como el auto negro se detenía. Se levantó, casi desesperado, tratando de calmar su respiración agitada. No podía demostrar todos sus sentimientos, peligraría la vida de Louis, y era todo lo que le importaba a él.

Harry abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina adecuada para su trabajo, que funcionaba como un búnker, solo que más visible y mucho menos accesible.

La lluvia torrencial no paraba de caer sobre el techo del lugar y sobre el asfalto repiqueteando en las sombrillas de sus betas, los cuales estaban encargados de traer a Louis a su escondite.

Su respiración se regularizó en cuanto vio al omega debajo de una de las sombrillas, caminando con una sonrisa petulante, una que acostumbraba ver mucho en él, sin embargo, no era de felicidad y eso rompía el corazón de Harry en mil pedazos.

Su omega estaba infeliz, todo por su culpa, todo por su maldita culpa.

_«Tu avaricia, Harry, tu avaricia»_

Se recordó mantener su rostro imperturbable, los betas se acercaron hacia la escalinata y dejaron a Louis justo al pie, mientras Harry se tentaba cruelmente el bajar los escalones que los separaban. A pesar de la lluvia, quería estrecharlo contra su cálido cuerpo y sentir la paz que lo había abandonado durante su espera. Un beta fue a tomar del brazo a Louis, pero este se zafó.

—Fass mich nicht an! —refutó, con una voz delicada, una voz omega tan determinada que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Louis se había destacado por ser desde el principio un omega sin igual. Justo como en ese instante, cuando le replicaba al beta que no lo tocara, Harry sentía que Louis seguía siendo su Louis. _(¡No me toques!)_

Si es que alguna vez podía haberle considerado así.

Suspiró tristemente.

—Geh jetzt, Abelard —ordenó Harry al beta en jefe, el cual había tratado de tomar a Louis. _(Vete ahora, Abelard)_

Abelard el beta, asintió levemente con su rostro indescifrable. Caminó con su equipo de betas dejando a Louis sin sombrilla. Sin embargo, el omega no se movió.

—Louis —expresó Harry—. Ven aquí.

Louis suspiró.

—¿Para qué, Harry? ¿Por qué insistes en que venga acá? Soy tu mercancía más solicitada, sin embargo, soy justo como los otros, un omega vendido. Un prostituto de alta gama. —Harry apretó los labios en una línea, sufriendo cada palabra que salía de los labios de Louis en carne viva.

—Louis, ven aquí. Te dará pulmonía.

—¿Piensas que vivo una vida de rey? Morirme de pulmonía sería una bendición. —Harry jadeó. Horrorizado.

—Nunca, escúchame bien Louis, nunca vuelvas a decir eso —gruñó, no pudiendo calmar sus temblores.

La imagen de Louis con los labios azules y los ojos cerrados, desparramado sobre la lluvia empezaba a atormentarlo.

Louis suspiró, acomodándose su abrigo roto y su bufanda roja a través de su cuello.

—¿Así que el jefe quiere algo de diversión? —Louis se burló, jamás temiendo. Era un omega fuerte y altanero—. ¿Nadie puede brindarte el mismo sexo que yo, Harry?

Harry inspiró hondo, a Louis siempre le encantaba provocarlo. Louis lo odiaba y lo amaba. Lo sabía porque se lo había dicho innumerables veces.

—Louis, entra ya —ordenó y Louis rodó los ojos finalmente cumpliendo con la petición del Alfa.

—Solo porque tengo dos bocas que alimentar —refunfuñó.

Harry cerró los ojos.

—Yo le doy todo a Daisy y a Phoebe, Louis —expresó el rizado con un nudo en su garganta.

—Quiero pensar que cada tipo que me toca vale cada bocado que entra en sus adorables boquitas, Harry.

Tanto rencor en su voz. Rabia visceral.

Harry cerró finalmente la puerta en cuanto Louis dio los últimos pasos dentro.

—Louis, mírame. —El omega se giró luego de curiosear con sus ojos aquella oficina.

—Lindo lugar —comentó con apreciación.

—Sofocante —respondió Harry, cansado—. Louis...

—Ahórrate ese tono de pesadumbre, Harry. No seas descarado —gruñó—. Cuántas veces te rogué que te revelarás. Me arrebataste todo. Todo, Harry. Incluso tienes una póliza de seguros para que no escape —farfulló, Harry sintió como si lo abofetearan—. No valgo lo mismo que hace cinco años, Harry. Ya no soy un virgen inexperto. Créeme que me iría si tuviera la custodia de mis hermanas.

Harry se tocó el corazón, sintiendo un dolor puro y sólido viajar por su anatomía.

—Vivo en un infierno gracias a ti. —Harry no pudo evitar más las lágrimas. Aquellas de desespero, alivio, temor, horror, dolor, culpa.

Louis se giró para no verlo llorar.

—Deja de hacer eso, Harry. No llores —pidió Louis—. Eres muy hábil y avaro, fuerte y poderoso, adinerado y peligroso. No seas un cobarde.

—Louis, yo te amo. —El alfa gimió con las lágrimas derramándose—. Me voy a culpar toda la vida por permitirle a mi padre venderte, me voy a culpar por siempre, por dejarme cegar por su voz autoritaria y cruel. No me tortures.

—¿No me tortures? —Louis se echó a reír—. ¡Cuántas manos inmundas han tocado mi cuerpo! ¡Todo este tiempo solo queriendo brindarte todo de mí, solo a ti Harry! ¡Pero te dejaste llevar por algo más fuerte que nosotros dos! —Trató de calmarse—. Yo estoy vacío, yo ya no tengo la vida que antes me embargaba, Harry. He sido torturado, he sido maltratado, he sido ultrajado tantas veces a lo largo de estos cinco años... tan solo para que el próximo jefe de la mafia no caiga ante un omega. Todo por ser hombre. —Louis se acercó. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de dolor.

—Pero caí, y sigo cayendo Louis. Tú eres mío. —Louis rió bajito.

—Yo soy de todos y de nadie, Harry. No merezco un alfa, según tu padre no merezco ni la muerte.

Harry gruñó.

—¿Cuándo te lo dijo? —Louis suspiró.

—Hace un rato, iba en el auto. Me amenazó diciendo que te dejara, o sino sufriría. Pero no te dejo porque no se me da la jodida gana. He sufrido tanto que ya no me importa. Mi orgullo vale más que tú, tu padre y su maldita mafia.

La ira bullía en los ojos azules de su ángel, de su omega. Tan vacío, por su culpa.

—Louis, mi amor. —Louis suspiró.

Harry inspiró el aroma del castaño que se mezclaba con el aroma de otro alfa.

Una vez más, Harry se echó a llorar.

—Obviamente, yo no dejo de trabajar los días festivos, Harry. Si es que vender mi cuerpo se considera un trabajo para ustedes. —Harry apretó el rostro en el pecho de Louis.

El castaño olía a un alfa desconocido.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Al menos esta vez, mi cliente era apuesto. —Harry se tensó—. Así que lo disfruté.

Harry gruñó bruscamente, levantando su cabeza.

—¿Estás celoso, Harry? ¿Pero por qué? Si tú no hiciste nada cuando tu padre me convirtió en una mercancía —expresó el omega de ojos azules—. Finalmente, un alfa apuesto, adinerado y sorprendentemente bueno en la cama me quiere para siempre.

En un parpadeo, Harry tuvo a Louis contra una de las paredes de la oficina. La lluvia torrencial afuera del búnker amortiguaba cualquier otro sonido, mientras Harry apretaba el cuello de Louis.

El rostro del castaño se tornó rojo.

—Eres mío —refutó.

Louis bufó.

—No hay ninguna marca que lo pruebe, Harry. Sin embargo, mi cliente dijo que me marcaría mañana. Que me compraría para siempre.

Harry tembló.

—No, nunca. Nadie te va a comprar para siempre. Está en tu contrato.

Louis sonrió de lado.

—Tu padre dijo que lo anularía. Hugo es un gran cliente. —Harry apretó más fuerte su agarre.

—No lo llames por su nombre, no es nada tuyo y nunca lo será. —Louis empezó a quedarse sin aire y Harry soltó su cuello.

—Harry me temo que tú no eliges eso, tu padre sigue siendo el jefe de la mafia. —Louis sonrió de lado—. Él decide si me vende para siempre, no tú. Solo eres su débil hijo alfa.

Harry apretó los puños.

—Louis, ni siquiera lo pienses. Ni siquiera te atrevas a dejarte marcar por ese alfa. Porque acabaré con todos. Con todos, maldita sea. —El alfa seguía respirando de manera entrecortada.

—Qué curioso, ¿eh? —Louis sonrió más burlón, más pícaro. Mientras se acariciaba el rostro de querubín con su bufanda roja—. No hiciste nada cuando esos betas me arrastraron lejos de tu cama, mientras tu padre declaraba que ningún hijo suyo iba a tener por omega a un hombre. Mientras me condenaban a vender mi cuerpo, hace cinco años. Y ahora que puedo ser feliz, ahora que un alfa realmente me quiere sacar de este infierno, ¿te niegas? Qué egoísta eres, Harry. Muy egoísta. —Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—No me dejes, Louis. No me dejes. Sin ti, me muero. Sin ti no soy ni la mitad del hombre que soy ahora. —Harry empezó a respirar nuevamente con irregularidad.

—Con Hugo, Harry, seré libre y feliz. —Harry cerró los ojos.

—No me dejes —suplicó nuevamente.

—¡No está en mí, Harry! Tu padre me lo dijo, Hugo me quiere y Hugo me tendrá porque pagará mucho por mí, mañana. —Louis se arrodilló junto al alfa, acariciando su rostro—. Y yo voy a ser muy feliz. —Harry miró aquellos ojos azules que lo habían enamorado en el instante en el que posó sus ojos en el omega.

—Pero tú me amas. —Su voz se quebró—. Me lo dijiste.

Louis suspiró.

—Te amo, pero tú no haces nada y creo que es el momento para que yo si haga algo por mi futuro. —Louis sonrió—. Te voy a extrañar.

Harry sintió los arañazos más profundos. Jadeó.

—¡No! —vociferó—. Eres mío, mío Louis, me perteneces. Eres mío y de nadie más, mío ahora, mío mañana y mío siempre —declaró.

Louis miró sus ojos verdes, calcinados por una determinación feroz.

Harry devoró sus labios, tomando por sorpresa a Louis, el cual jadeó al instante. Ningún beso de Harry se podía comparar, un beso sin igual, suave, delicado pero al mismo tiempo peligroso y salvaje.

Harry lamió sus labios, mordió su lengua y chocó sus dientes con los propios sin parar, sin querer apartarse, sintiéndole, deseándole, viviendo con cada fibra de su ser a Louis, a su omega, solo suyo, y ningún al alfa de mierda, ni siquiera su padre, iba a interferir con eso.

Louis solo le pertenecía a él, desde el primer momento y hasta el último.

Harry se levantó, tomando de la cintura a Louis y levantándolo sin apenas esfuerzo. Louis estaba mucho más delgado que hacía un mes atrás y Harry gruñó porque a partir de ese momento lo iba alimentar hasta que el omega rebosara en uno de los pecados capitales: la gula.

El rizado caminó con Louis hacia la cama instalada para que descansara. Demasiado amplia y perfecta para adorar a su pequeño y altanero omega.

Harry sintió que sus pasos se volvían más lentos por la imprecisión de su mirada a través de la habitación y con un bramido feroz y un quejido del omega al separar sus labios. Agarró a Louis de los glúteos y lo levantó, obligándole a encerrar sus piernas entorno a sus caderas y sellando aquella posición volviendo a devorar los labios del omega, quien ronroneó complacido.

Harry no se detuvo en su exploración de la boca de Louis, la cual siempre añoraba, en sueños, despierto, con él o sin su presencia; su sabor era tan delicado y sumiso, pero orgulloso y altanero a la vez.

Delicioso, éxtasis recorriendo el cuerpo del alfa, mientras probaba con astucia la boca de su amado omega.

Lo dejó caer en la cama y Louis jadeó respirando difícilmente, mientras Harry no paraba de gruñir que era suyo, que le pertenecía.

Louis separó las piernas, para dejar que Harry se acomodara entre ellas.

El alfa volvió a besarlo, a morderlo, hinchando sus labios con cada nueva lamida, con cada mordida menos dulce y más lujuriosa.

Harry inició un recorrido desde sus labios, quitando la bufando roja de Louis y lanzándola por algún lugar, Harry besó y succionó su cuello, provocando ligeros y constantes gemidos en el omega.

Harry se encargó de eliminar cualquier rastro de Hugo y de los pasados alfas que tuvieron el maldito privilegio de tocar lo que le pertenecía, pero ya no más. En lo absoluto. Harry despojó a Louis de sus rotas prendas, dejándole desnudo.

Harry jadeó ante la imagen de su perfecto Louis totalmente libre de prendas. Y de pronto, se encontró pensando que no lo quería más con ropa, solo así, en toda su gloria y únicamente para su deleite.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Louis de forma seductora provocando un gemido mitad gruñido por parte del rizado con aprobación.

Louis separó aún más sus piernas, logrando que Harry situara toda su hambrienta mirada en su húmeda entrada. El rizado borbotó palabras ininteligibles, mientras tomaba ambas piernas del castaño y las colocaba sobre sus hombros. Acercó su boca por todo su muslo derecho, mientras aquellos gemidos de Louis se convertían en la más increíble música que alguna vez Harry hubiese escuchado.

El rizado sonrió de forma lobuna, inspirando todo el aroma de Louis, lo excitado y encandilado que estaba.

—Mío. —Louis apenas y pudo responder a la declaración de Harry, cuando el rizado empezó a devorar su entrada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —El castaño se retorció entre las sábanas, mientras Harry detenía las volubles piernas del castaño para sostenerlo y morder y lamer sin detenerse—. ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Mierda! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Oh, oh, oh!

Harry no paró en ningún instante. Los gemidos y las ferormonas del omega llenaban toda la oficina y deleitaban a su alfa interior.

—¡Harry! —chilló cuando el rizado agregó dos dedos junto a su boca, penetrando la entrada del omega, el cual apretaba las sábanas gimiendo sin control—. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, sí, oh Harry! ¡Ah! ¡No pares, justo ahí!

El rizado complacido, hizo lo que su omega le pedía.

—¿De esta manera, mi amor? —Louis se estremeció, mientras el rizado taladraba y murmuraba contra su húmeda entrada.

—Sí, sí. Ahí. —Harry embistió con sus dedos más profundo—. Aus Liebe zu allen guten Dingen, Harry, Wage es nicht aufzuhören! —gritó Louis, sacando una sonrisa a Harry. _(¡Por el amor a todo lo bueno, Harry, no te atrevas a parar!)_

Amaba cuando empezaba a hablar en alemán. Harry se lo había enseñado tiempo atrás, el inglés siempre se había sentido como un fracasado en los idiomas cuando estaba en la universidad. Pero había perfeccionado su alemán en un año. Y Harry estaba orgulloso.

Aquellos tiempos...

—Genau hier, Baby? —Harry preguntó y Louis afirmó con un claro gemido. _(¿Justo aquí, bebé?)_

Harry incrementó sus embestidas, finalmente consiguiendo que el castaño llegara a un orgasmo letal.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Mi Harry! ¡Oh! —Se derramó en su abdomen y pecho y también sobre la sábanas. Intenso, salvaje, animal...

Harry sonrió, mientras iniciaba un recorrido de lamidas desde su abdomen pasando por su pecho, chupando su esencia hasta llegar a sus labios.

Louis jadeó.

—Mío, mi omega, de mi propiedad. Solo mío y de nadie más.

Louis sonrió y asintió.

—Tuyo, mi cielo. Tuyo y de nadie más, ahora, desvístete Harry. Tu omega te va a montar. —Le guiñó un ojo y Harry rió con sus ojos oscurecidos, actuando a petición de Louis.

El rizado lo despojó de sus prendas, siendo consciente —demasiado— de la intensa mirada de su omega, complacido por como Louis lo devoraba con una mirada.

—Siempre he amado tus tatuajes, Harry. —El rizado sonrió de manera pícara.

—Todos tienen que ver contigo, bebé. —Harry susurró y Louis rió sonrojado.

—Esa es la razón por la cual me encantan.

—Pero que ególatra ha salido mi omega. —Harry alzó una ceja, pero no perdió su sonrisa mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Siempre, mi alfa. —Harry se sintió bien con el hecho de ser de Louis. Se sentía feliz, pleno, nadie le iba a quitar ese sentimiento, no otra vez y no nunca más.

Harry terminó por desnudarse y se acostó en la cama, mientras Louis no dejaba de mirarlo con hambre.

Louis se montó sobre sus caderas sin perder tiempo, derramando su lubricante un poco sobre el cuerpo de Harry, el cual jadeó. Louis sonrió mientras alineaba el enorme miembro de Harry en contra de sus nalgas.

—¿Mi Alfa es del uno o mi Alfa es del diez? —preguntó Louis.

Harry no entendió sus palabras.

—¿Ah? —Louis rió cayendo sin aviso sobre el miembro de Harry, enterrándolo profundamente en su culo. Harry jadeó sorprendido, en un grito ensordecedor.

—Un ocho punto cinco, Harry. Debemos trabajar en ello, mi cielo. Me encanta el sexo rudo y tienes que ser mi diez. —Louis se acercó sus labios y murmuró—. Solo contigo.

Harry jadeó nuevamente, pero no perdió el tiempo empujando hacia arriba sacándole un gemido al castaño.

—Oh no, Harry. Deja eso. —Louis se rió—. Es mi turno —y una vez dicho eso, posicionó sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros del rizado y empezó a saltar, primero levemente y luego incrementando la velocidad, penetrándose a sí mismo. Montar a Harry se sentía espléndido.

Harry estaba encandilado por como Louis se movía sobre él, sudando y gimiendo con los ojos cerrados. Harry jadeaba muy a menudo mientras sentía su pene embestir más profundo y mas veloz.

—Oh, Louis. —Jadeó.

Louis gemía, no se detenía, sus cuerpos sudando mientras la lluvia los acompañaba y no los perdía de vista.

Harry empezó acompañar a Louis en sus embestidas chocando contra su cuerpo, mientras ambos se besaban con mayor profundidad, con el deseo y la lujuria personificando su propia obra de teatro, durante aquel instante en el que se habían convertido en uno solo.

Louis siguió y siguió y Harry se irguió, sentándose mientras Louis lo cabalgaba sin detenerse, sin respirar demasiado. El rizado no tardó mucho tiempo más en sentir la plenitud de su orgasmo y empezó a hincharse. Anudando a su amado.

Louis jadeó y Harry buscó su cuello. Louis suplicó y Harry no lo dudó.

—Mío —sentenció mientras mordía en aquel punto de su cuello. Desgarró el cuello de Louis, mientras este jadeaba adolorido.

Finalmente, su nudo empezó a descender de grosor.

Harry cayó en la cama y Louis se acurrucó en el pecho del rizado.

—Eres mío, ahora. —Y aquella sentencia plasmada en el cuello de Louis lo hizo sentir una paz absoluta. Lamió la mordida y el castaño suspiró con suavidad.

—Tuyo, se siente maravilloso, Harry.

—Se siente completo, siempre has sido mío, eres mi pareja, eres mi alma gemela y eres mío. Du bist mein, Louis. _(Eres mío, Louis)_

—Ich bin, Harry —pronunció un Louis adormecido. _(Lo soy, Harry)_

—No te irás con nadie ahora.

—De hecho nunca quise, Harry. Hugo es un viejo inmundo.

—Pero dijiste...

—Tenías que reaccionar, eres mi alfa, un poco estúpido, pero mi alfa después de todo. —Harry besó los labios de Louis.

—Siento todo por lo que tuviste que pasar. Te amo demasiado, debí hacer algo desde el principio. Fui un cobarde —se lamentó el alfa.

—No difiero en eso, Harry. Pero tu padre supo manipularte de una buena manera.

Harry asintió, apretando el pegajoso cuerpo de su omega contra el suyo, un rumor que no abandonaba su pecho. Protección, lo iba a proteger, a su omega de ahora en adelante.

—Aún hay algo que debo hacer, Louis. —El castaño intentó no dejarse llevar por el sueño para preguntarle a su alfa a qué cosa se refería.

—¿Y qué debes hacer, mi amor?

Harry besó sus labios suavemente y luego besó su frente y acarició su cabello.

—Mataré a mi padre.

Louis abrió los ojos como platos cuando descubrió la determinación cruda embargando los ojos del rizado.

—Pero Harry...

—No hay peros, mi amor. Eres mi omega ahora y él no va a interferir. Morirá mañana al atardecer, frente al muro en ruinas.

Y abrazó a su omega, lamiendo su mordida, cayendo en un profundo sueño acompañado de la torrencial e incesante lluvia.

Todo lo que había pasado en su vida, desde el inicio de su romance con Louis, cuando lo había perdido por la cobardía hasta ahora que lo había recuperado y no lo volvería dejar escapar. Nada se sentía más profundo que este momento, nada se sentía más único.

E iba a luchar por eso, desde hoy y para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si les gustó, no olviden dejar un kudo y/o un comentario! Si por el contrario, no les gustó, lamento hacerte perder tu tiempo, será para la próxima. 
> 
> Pueden leer mis traducciones en mi cuenta de [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lachrimose)
> 
> Si quieren pueden seguirme en mis cuentas de [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lachrimose_) y [Tumblr](https://ladylachrimose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Abrazos gigantes a todos y gracias por leer, _x Val_


End file.
